


The World in my Dreams - School Life (Introduction)

by Eksevis



Series: The World in my Dreams [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introduction to the School Life Chapter of The World in my Dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World in my Dreams - School Life (Introduction)

Throughout the years, I've had dreams of going to school. Luckily enough, I can't seem to recall any time I had a bad dream about it. In fact, many of my best dreams are where I'm in school. Anyway, here's the description of the world.


End file.
